1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a D-Ring for attaching straps to luggage and other items. In particular, the invention relates to a D-ring that is secured to the bag or other item via a grommet that surrounds the base of the ring and keeps the ring securely fastened.
2. The Prior Art
Straps are often releasably secured to briefcases and luggage via D-rings that are sewn onto a loop on the bag. A hook on the strap is then snapped onto the D-ring to secure the strap to the bag. This arrangement is a convenient way to removably attach straps to items. However, the D-rings often fall off of the bag, due to stress on the sewn loop. In addition, the loop and D-ring can protrude excessively from the bag, creating an unattractive appearance, especially when the bag is used without its straps.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a D-ring that securely attaches to a bag or other item without the risk of removal or tearing of the bag.
It is another object of the invention to provide a D-ring that is unobtrusive and does not detract from the appearance of the bag or item to which it is attached.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a D-ring that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and install.
These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a D-Ring assembly comprising a base having a ring integrally formed with and protruding from the top surface of the base, and a grommet having an aperture therethrough. The grommet covers the base so that the ring protrudes through the aperture. In use, the base is mounted underneath the fabric or trim of a briefcase or other item, with the ring protruding through a hole in the fabric. The grommet is mounted on top of the base and fabric and secured to the base. The ring protrudes through the hole in the grommet and can be used to attach straps or other items to the assembly. This assembly is very secure because it does not depend on the strength of a narrow fabric or leather strap to stay mounted. It is also very sleek and attractive because it only protrudes a small amount from the surface of the bag or item to which the assembly is attached.
The base and grommet can be attached to each other by any suitable means. One way is with screws that extend through holes in both the base and grommet. This would secure the base to the fabric of the bag as well as to the grommet. Another way is to mold studs on to either the base or the grommet and mold stud receptacles on the other part. The pieces can then be secured together by simply snapping the studs into the stud receptacles. Here, the studs also extend through the fabric of the bag to secure the entire assembly to the bag as well.
While the assembly according to the invention can be mounted on any part of the bag, it is often preferable to mount the assembly on a corner of the bag. This is especially true if the strap to be attached is a shoulder strap. For corner mounting, the base and grommet are curved so that the assembly can curve around the corner of the bag. Other shapes could also be envisioned, depending on the location of the assembly on the bag.
The assembly is preferably made of molded plastic.